


I’m Here

by quinnthedestroyer



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper is the worst, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnthedestroyer/pseuds/quinnthedestroyer
Summary: Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this. It distracted me when I needed it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It might suck but oh well. <3
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	I’m Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this. It distracted me when I needed it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It might suck but oh well. <3

The perfect girl next door. That’s what Betty was to everyone. Everyone except Jughead. He was the only person who kissed the crimson red marks on her palms when she had a bad day. The only person that stroked her hair and told her that everything would be okay. She was never self conscious or embarrassed around him because she knew that he would never take her for granted.  
It was a hot day so Betty decided to dress for the occasion. She came to school in a light pink skirt and a baby blue sweater. She met Jughead by the door of the Blue and Gold office and took his hand as they walked down the hall. Betty was talking but Jughead couldn’t focus on anything but her lips.

“Hello? Jughead?” She asked waving her hand in front of his face.

“Sorry what?” He said once he snapped back to reality. 

“I was asking if you wanted to come over after school. My mom is away on some journalism thing and won’t be home until tomorrow night.” 

“You, free food, and no Alice Cooper? You don’t have to ask me twice!” He said a bit too enthusiastically.

“Yay! See you at lunch Juggie” She squealed as she kissed his cheek and ran off to her first class. 

By the time lunch rolled around Betty had already had it with that day. She had projects and essays that needed to be done and she was feeling so damn overwhelmed that she started squeezing her hands tighter and tighter. Her knuckles were turning white when Jughead grabbed her hands and held them in his lap. She smiled as she started talking to Veronica about something he wasn’t paying attention to.  
Once school had finally ended Betty and Jughead walked hand in hand on the way to Betty’s house. They talked about the newspaper and movies as they neared the perfect little house on Elm Street. Once they arrived Betty went straight to the kitchen.

“I’m guessing you want something to eat?” She said opening the fridge.

“Is it even necessary to ask?” He laughed.

Betty opened the freezer and pulled out a bag of chicken nuggets.

“Betts! Please tell me that those are dinosaur shaped!” He shouted with a rather serious face. 

“But of course!” She giggled while putting the frozen chicken nuggets on a plate.

Once they had eaten and were up in her room, they decided that they wanted to watch a movie. Soon they had settled into her bed and had her laptop in front of them. Jughead turned on the movie and while Betty nuzzled into his side. Not even ten minutes into the movie, Betty had set her hand dangerously high up on Jughead’s thigh, moving her finger while jughead fidgeted under her touch.  
Soon she was straddling him, the movie still playing in the background. She grabbed his face and kissed down his neck, getting the cutest reactions from him. They both jumped when Betty’s phone rang.

“Hello? Hey mom. Fine. Pizza I think. No your right. Yes I know. I understand. Bye mom.” That was all Jughead heard from the conversation.

“I can’t eat pizza because I obviously have to watch my carbs. According to my mom if I want to look good for our summer vacation I need to lose weight.” She whispered wiping a tear from her cheek.

Jughead grabbed her hands and took her to her bed. He put his chin on top of her head while she cried into his chest. Soon they were both asleep. You couldn’t tell who’s hand or leg was where as they lay there, holding each other, a beautiful mess of tangled limbs, sleeping as the night bled into day.


End file.
